Til Death Do Us Part
by msalyssaefron
Summary: Troy copes with the tragic loss of his wife, Gabriella Bolton. His feelings and emotions are expressed through his journal. Troyella One-shot


One-shot

Hsm3freak123

**'Til Death Do Us Part**

(A/N: Here is my third one-shot (one chapter story) that's a little different. I decided to write this story in Troy's point of view. It's basically a journal entry kind of thing; it's his feelings and emotions when he was coping with the tragic loss of this wife, Gabriella Bolton and how his life has changed since she died. When I wrote it, I got a little emotional. Lol, it's kind of sad. Anyways, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think! P.S. Thanks Sophie, Cassi, and Sara for helping me decide on a good title!)

I'm standing here, alone; next to you...even though you're not next to me. I guess you can say I'm alone. Gosh, I don't even think those last two sentences made sense. I don't care; I care about you, Brie. And this is how I feel when you're not here anymore.

When you died, I had no idea what to do with my life without you around. I cant bear not having you around, making me laugh, cry, or just smile. I miss everything about you. I remember brushing your beautiful dark curls; running my hands through your perfectly curled hair. I miss your sparkling chocolate eyes; I'd melt everytime I saw you and your eyes always had a twinkle in them. I miss your voice; it was music to my ears. I miss the way you giggle and the way you smile everytime you hear my voice. I miss the way you can be sexy at times, well I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say. I miss your hugs; you would wrap your small arms around me, making me feel safe. I miss your kisses the most, they're always soft and sweet; just they way I like them. There are so many things I could say about you. I could talk about you all day. Thats how much I love you.

You don't know how much strength it takes for me to get up in the morning, knowing you're not here to kiss me good morning. I can barely sleep at night because there's no one that I feel safe with except you. Gosh, you probably think it's not all as bad as it seems, but yes; it is. Brie, you were everything that made me the man I am today. It hurts to know that I let you die; not knowing the price I would pay. Now I know.

After high school, we moved in together. We were 18 then and we had our whole future planned ahead. That summer, I asked you to be my wife. We got married the following spring and started our life together. We searched for jobs but couldn't find any at the time. We set that aside for a while and focused on the baby. I couldn't wait.

When you first told me you were pregnant, thoughts raced through my mind; both good and bad. I was excited that we were going to be parents for the very first time. Then I was scared that I wouldn't be a good enough father for our children. But I was and I still am. You were an amazing mother, Brie. That I know for sure. It's kind of depressing right now, I know, but we can handle it. We're strong.

When you were first diagnosed with leukemia, my whole world flipped upside down. I didn't want to lose you; not when everything was becoming perfect. I thought to myself : Why did God choose you? Why not me?

When your final days came, I spent every hour by your side, praying for hope; that some miracle would happen. It didn't come.

You died December 14, 2009; the day of your birthday. Before you died, you gave me your "T" necklace and told me:_ I love you, Wildcat_. I broke down and went into a state where I couldn't do anything. I couldn't eat, sleep, talk, get out of bed, nothing. All I could do was think that I let you go. I kept blaming myself for your loss, even though it wasn't my fault. I don't even think there was a fault. I guess God said your time had to come. I cant do this on my own but I know I have too. Our two beautiful children: Rosemary Anne Bolton, 13, and James Tyler Bolton, 10, are the best children in the world. We made them and they will always love us because of it. I was truly wrapped around your finger. I love you so much, Brie. I'll never stop thinking about you. When my time come, I'll met you in heaven and we'll all be together again; that I promise. That's why I'm standing here...in the cemetery where you were buried in; no longer alone. I know where you are right now. You're next to me and always will be. And as they say: _'Til Death do Us Part_.

_** R.I.P.**_

_** Gabriella Anne Bolton**_

_**Beloved best friend, wife, and mother**_

_** 1983-2009**_

* * * *


End file.
